Chi Sensing
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Kenshin teaches Kaoru to sense chi with interesting results.


**Chi Sensing**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Summary: Kenshin teaches Kaoru how to sense Chi with interesting results.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairings: Kaoru and Kenshin

Warnings: Characters might be a little OOC but I hope not!

Spoilers: I don't think there are any but gomen if there are!

Dedication: To Kaoru for having enough self control not to jump Kenshin the first time she saw him. I definitely wouldn't have been able to resist.

Kaoru had just walked outside for some fresh, summer air when she spotted Kenshin, eyes closed in a meditating position on the front step. She observed him for a few moments longing to reach out and touch him.

"Miss Kaoru, you should be in bed, that you should," Said Kenshin not moving from his position.

"How do you do that Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru.

"Do what Miss Kaoru?" Asked Kenshin focusing confused eyes on her.

"How do you always know when I am near you?" She reiterated.

"It's called Chi sensing. My father taught me when I was very young," Answered Kenshin with a smile. Kaoru almost melted right there.

"Could you teach me?" She asked wanting any excuse to stay here with him a little longer. Kenshin gave her a surprised look before smiling once again and nodding in agreement. He never could say no to his Kaoru.

"Thank you Kenshin!" Kaoru said happily before coming to sit next to him.

"We can start now if you would like," Said Kenshin hoping to keep her next to him for a little longer.

"Sounds great, where do we start?" She asked excitedly.

"First we must focus ourselves and block out everything around us. Just do what I do," Instructed Kenshin. Kenshin closed his eyes and folded his hands in front of him. Kaoru did the same.

"Now Miss Kaoru, take a deep breath in and let it out," Kenshin Said. Kaoru did as told. "Now I want you to focus on all the energy inside of you. Let all your surroundings fade away. Now…can you see the light within you?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered immediately.

"Good now try and focus that light to a certain point in your body. Most people focus their light around their hearts," Said Kenshin. Kaoru concentrated and after a few more seconds she answered.

"Okay it's there," She Said.

"Now let all of that light flow out of you and use it to sense your surroundings without opening your eyes," Instructed Kenshin.

"Okay," Agreed Kaoru. She concentrated as much as possible for a few seconds and finally she could sense all that was around her, especially Kenshin.

"Can you sense me?" Asked Kenshin.

"Yes," She answered daring to focus all her light on Kenshin. She was curious as to how far this chi sensing could go. She was very surprised when she could almost physically feel him beneath her fingers. She could sense his heartbeat quickening.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said obviously trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes Kenshin?" She answered.

"Umm…why are you focusing on me?" He asked timidly.

"I was curious as to how far this chi sensing could go," Answered Kaoru.

"Well Miss Kaoru it can go as far as becoming an almost physical touch but it is a very intimate practice," Said Kenshin squeaking slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh I am sorry if I was making you uncomfortable Kenshin," Kaoru apologized before backing off a little.

"Oh not at all Miss Kaoru. I just want you to be fully informed," Said Kenshin.

"Well then could you show me how to heighten the chi sensing?" Asked Kaoru. She wasn't sure what got into her to make her this bold but she couldn't turn back now.

"Oro? Are you sure Miss Kaoru…it is a very…umm…intimate practice," Kenshin reiterated trying to keep his raging emotions in check.

"I am sure Kenshin. I want to learn all the aspects of chi sensing," Answered Kaoru trying to calm her racing heart.

"Alright Miss Kaoru," Said Kenshin hoping beyond hope he could keep his emotions to himself.

"Kenshin call me Kaoru, please, just Kaoru," Said Kaoru.

"As you wish, Kaoru," Kenshin said. Both their hearts skipped a beat at the familiarity expressed.

"Arigato," Said Kaoru.

"Now to achieve the heightened chi sensing state we both have to focus our inner light on each other. We have to be totally trusting of one another and confident with each other," Said Kenshin.

"That I can do. There is no one in the world I trust more than you and you have all my confidence," Said Kaoru softly.

"The same goes for I with you Kaoru," Kenshin said just loud enough for her to hear. "Now on the count of three I want you to reach out to me with your inner light and I will do the same to you. If you feel uncomfortable at all, tell me and I will stop," Said Kenshin reassuringly.

"Okay," Agreed Kaoru. They both counted to three in unison and then reached out to each other with their light. They reached each other at the same moment and gasped at the feeling of physical touch even though they did not actually touch at all.

"Wow," Was all Kaoru could say as she reveled in the feelings going through her as Kenshin used his light to touch her hand lightly. Kenshin was also awed by the experience, having heard of it but never tried it before; he was amazed at the realness of it all. They continued exploring one another. Kenshin traveled up Kaoru's arm to rest on her shoulder before touching her soft hair. Kaoru also traveled up Kenshin's arm but touched his neck lightly before resting on his scarred cheek. Their hearts were beating at a fast pace but in unison and they could sense it. Kenshin decided to take the next step and he touched her lips. Kaoru gasped and Kenshin pulled away and opened his eyes. Kaoru opened her eyes and pinned Kenshin with a confused glance.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked.

"I went to far, gomen Miss Kaoru. I let my emotions get the better of me," Said Kenshin, his eyes downcast.

"Kenshin, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised, that's all," Said Kaoru putting a gentle hand under Kenshin's chin and lifting it so his eyes met hers.

"But Miss Kaoru I went too far," Said Kenshin apologetically.

"No Kenshin you didn't," Said Kaoru smiling genuinely.

"But someone like me doesn't deserve to even look at someone as pure as you Miss Kaoru," Said Kenshin trying to look away again but Kaoru wouldn't let him.

"Kenshin that isn't true! If anything I don't deserve to associate with someone like you. You are a hero Kenshin and you are the most brave, most compassionate, most caring man I have ever met. I would be lucky to be with someone like you," Said Kaoru looking Kenshin in the eye the whole time to make sure he understood her total truthfulness.

"But Miss Kaoru, I have the blood of many on my hands," Kenshin said.

"It doesn't matter to me Kenshin. Don't you see it you baka! I am in love with you!" Kaoru yelled frustrated with Kenshin's depreciating manner. Only after it was too late did she realize that she had just revealed her deepest secret to Kenshin. Kenshin was shocked into silence for a few moments before recovering.

"You love me?" He asked astonished that Kaoru could feel the same way he felt about her. He never thought it possible.

"Yes Kenshin, I have since the moment we met, but I understand if you don't feel the same way. Please don't leave or do anything rash because of me," Said Kaoru worried that he would want to return to his Rurouni ways now that she had confessed that she was in love with him.

"I could never leave you forever Kaoru because…I love you too," Said Kenshin gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Kaoru had never been happier in her life, in fact she was down right giddy. So giddy in fact that she kissed Kenshin right there. He kissed her back wholeheartedly. Soon after they were married and not too long after that Kenji came along, and the rest as they say is history.

The End!

A/N—I still have writers block so I hope it's not too bad. Anyways I have heard of the art of chi sensing but I didn't do much research on it so anything in this story is probably totally wrong so don't go trying it at home I mean you can but I don't guarantee it will work. Anyways thank you for reading and please review and remember I am young so please be nice to me.


End file.
